


Size Queen

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Frank, Dom Gerard Way, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mostly Smut, Oneshot, PWP, Sassy Frank, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, blowjob, cock praise, dick praise, domgerard, shower, size queen, sub/dom, subfrank, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank learns something about his friend's anatomy that he really can't ignore.





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 2 days so it might be crap-had this fic idea while in the shower, ironically.

“I feel absolutely disgusting,” Frank sighs, walking into Gerard’s room.

“God,” Gerard follows, closing the door behind them. “I feel like a giant cummed all over me.” 

“Ah, a dream come true,” Frank teases sarcastically. Gerard makes a disgusted face at his friend covered in green body paint. He observes his own white-painted skin, seeing how his sweat is starting to break apart the paint.

“Why on earth did we think painting our entire bodies was a good idea?” Gerard starts to unbutton his black vest and loosen his red tie. 

Frank scoffs, “because there was no way we were half-assing the greatest Halloween party in all of Jersey.” It had been the talk of the town all month, anybody who wasn’t a giant fucking loser was going to it. And Frank was not about to be a giant fucking loser. Also, he’s too old to trick-or-treat as a 17-year-old, so the only thing left for him to do was go to a party… or sit at home. And another thing Frank wasn’t about to do was sit at home on his bloody Halloween birthday night. Well, to be fair, he would probably be sitting at home with Gerard. Which is also something he didn’t want to do all day because it would’ve been horror movies all day, which always lead to cuddling. Not that Frank has a problem with that, it’s the exact opposite, and he doesn’t feel like talking down a boner for 12 hours straight on his birthday and favorite holiday. He thanks his out-of-whack hormones for that.

Gerard sighs and tosses his tie and vest on the bed, beginning to work on unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t even like parties,” he grumbles under his breath. To which Frank rolls his eyes.

“Then why did you bother with painting your entire body white and going all vampire-d out for the damn thing?” Frank smelled bullshit.

“Because it’s your birthday and I’m a good friend who loves you and your Halloween fetish,” Gerard did have a good time though, but he wasn’t going to give Frank the pleasure of knowing that. Really though, when Frank had told him how they should go as Frankenstein and Dracula to the Halloween party, Gerard wanted to die a bit. But the thing about his best friend, is that saying no to him is basically impossible. Not because he’s a very convincing person, but because disappointing him is Gerard’s least favorite thing. And Gerard has this weird tendency to constantly want to make his best friend happy, no matter what.

“Aw,” Frank steps closer to his friend and kicks off his boots in the process “aren’t I lucky?” He notices Gerard’s unenthusiastic hum in response and the fact he just tossed his shirt to the bed. Then he realizes what Gerard is trying to do. “Wait, are you trying to shower?”

Gerard looks at him like he’s the dumbest shit he’s ever seen, “no, I want to continue to be encased in this shell of dry paint.” He scoffs, and starts to move towards the bathroom while working on his bat belt. 

“But,” Frank follows, hopping in front of Gerard and getting himself cornered into the bathroom. “I want to shower first.” There was no way he was waiting for Gerard to deep condition his stupid hair for ten fucking minutes. 

“Well too bad Frankiestein,” Gerard tosses his belt on the floor, about to remove his pants. “If I have to soak in this crap for one more minute I’ll lose my shit.”

Frank starts to rapidly undress himself, throwing his shirt and pants off before the other even gets his own pants unbuttoned. “It’s my birthday, I get the shower privilege,” he doesn’t care if it’s bratty, he’s showering first whether Gerard likes it or not. 

Gerard groans louder than he probably ever has in his entire fucking life, “Frank, it’s my house.”

“And I’m your guest.”

“Guest my fucking ass you practically live here.”

“So then it’s my house too,” Frank shoots back and then Gerard beats his past groan record because as much as loves his best friend, he’s fucking annoying sometimes. He shoves his pants off and now him and Frank are standing in the bathroom mostly naked together, which isn’t that weird since they sleep together in their boxers. Gerard moves past him though to turn on the shower, ignoring the other. 

“I’m showering Frankie so you can either stand there and watch me strip or go stand out there and wait your turn,” Gerard’s not having any of this shit when he feels this disgusting. Fuck Frank, it’s his fault he even feels this gross. 

“No,” Frank defies, “I’ll shower with you if I have to.” Frank pushes his boxers down and steps towards the shower, next to Gerard to show his seriousness. Gerard’s face flushes red because, ya know, his best friend is standing naked in front of him. The last time he saw Frank naked was when they were kids and would take baths together, but they were 8 then, not post puberty teenagers. 

Frank really thinks Gerard will back down then, there’s no way he’s going to shower with him. Gerard likes his personal space way too much and freaked out the one time Frank accidentally saw his ass. But then Gerard does something unexpected, he shrugs, says “okay then,” pulls his boxers down and step into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Then, to top it all off, Gerard started moaning and talking about how good the water feels. Right in front of Frank, the fucking asshole, teasing him with the wonderful hot water, knowing Frank will have to wait.

But fuck that, Frank wasn’t going to take that shit from Gerard, of all people. His dorky ass friend was not going to keep him from getting the horrid green paint off his body. So, he follows through with his threat and steps into the opposite end of the shower. 

The shocked expression and yelp that comes from Gerard is priceless, he instantly covers his junk while under the water, letting the white paint go down the drain. “Frank, what the fuck?!” Gerard exclaims and looks his naked friend up and down, noticing how his dick is just… there. And that’s weird. Like, of course Frank has a dick it’s not like, surprising or anything, but he never though he’d actually know what it looks like which is… small. Not to be like, an asshole or anything, but Frank has a small dick, it’s now a fact that Gerard will have in the back of his head for all his life. 

“I told you I was gonna shower with you if it came to that, so move over why don’t you? I’d fancy a turn.” The short green man steps closer to Gerard, and watches as he awkwardly moves out of the way. Frank notices how awkward his friend looks, hunched over covering his dick and trying not to look at him. It’s comical but at the same time he wants Gerard to chill and actually get cleaned. “Why don’t you scrub some of that paint off or something while I rinse?” Frank suggests. 

“Uhm,” Gerard looks at his hands and then straight into Frank’s eyes. “Can’t,” is his excuse and Frank rolls his eyes, fucking Gerard. 

“I’ve seen a dick before Gerard I’m not gonna have an aneurism, we have the same parts… or do we?” Frank jokes, annoying Gerard even further. 

“I have a dick, thank you very much,” Gerard comments. “Not that it would matter, because even I didn’t I’d still be a dude, so I don’t really appr-“

“Oh my God,” Frank interrupts, “I get it, sorry, shit, just calm down. If it bothers you that much I’ll get out, okay?” Frank’s not a total asshole, he’s not going to make Gerard expose himself for fuck’s sake. Gerard sighs then, it’s not that he’s afraid of being naked in front of someone, it’s that he doesn’t want to make Frank feel bad. He’s a lot more, endowed, than Frank is and well, he doesn’t want Frank to feel awkward over the fact he’s a lot bigger than him. It’s not like just a couple inches either, because then he wouldn’t care as much, it was like, double and then some more of frank’s size. 

“No, Frank, it’s fine just,” Gerard decides he’s probably being ridiculous, Frank most likely won’t even look and if he does he probably won’t give a shit. So, he releases his grip on his dick and makes a fast motion to the body sponge and soap to distract his hands.

Frank doesn’t mean to stare, he was just going to take a curious glance and then move on with life. But, suddenly Gerard wasn’t his annoying dorky friend anymore. Gerard was, in fact, someone he’d watch in pornos. He’s the type of guy he searches for on pornhub and then imagines fucking him while sticking a dildo up his ass. Fuck, Gerard’s a wet dream in Frank’s world and all he can do is stare. He’s brought out of his dick induced trance though when Gerard coughs and stares at him, probably wondering what his best friend is doing staring at his dick. 

“Sorry, I,” Frank turns a deep red, weirdly feeling exposed when it should be the other way around. “How…” Frank starts, pushing his wet hair back, “you wear such tight pants.” How the fuck has Frank not noticed this before. 

“Shut up, Frank,” Gerard spits back, sounding a bit pissed and shit, okay, Frank shuts up. Gerard continues washing his body and it’s hard not to keep thinking about it or glancing at it. Even in porn, he hasn’t seen a dick like Gerard’s. It’s long, probably about eight inches, probably more, and the girth is well, a nice one. Frank wonders if he’d need two hands to jerk him off, or if he could just use his mouth and one hand. He wonders if he could deep throat it, and like a punch in the gut he remembers this is Gerard’s dick he’s thinking about. Gerard, his best friend since fucking birth. The guy who he’s spent every day with the past couple years. They’ve spooned, his ass has literally been against Gerard’s crotch and that was there during every time they did that. Like, of course it was there, it didn’t just suddenly grow overnight. But Frank finds it strange to think about how this whole time Gerard has been hiding this for so long. They’ve never really talked about dicks though, which he thinks is weird given the fact that he’s quite obviously gay and Gerard has to at least be bi. But they’ve never talked about sexuality either, which is in fact, weird.

“Can I have a turn now you shower whore?” Gerard exclaims, “You’re not even doing anything, just standing there like an asshole.” Frank comes back into reality and realizes that yeah, he has just been standing there like an asshole. He tries to ignore the “whore” part though, because he can’t focus on that too much at the moment or it might become a little obvious just how much he’s been taken aback by Gerard’s… anatomy. So, he swiftly moves out of the way and tries not to focus on how Gerard’s chest presses against him momentarily as they pass each other. He works on scrubbing the green paint off his body but can’t help but look over at his friend and the way the water runs down his body. It’s weird, so weird to see him in this new way but fuck, Frank has always known Gerard was attractive. But he always blocked those desires out because it’s gross Gerard, the guy he has Dorito eating competitions with. But fucking hell, his gross best friend has a not gross body. It’s becoming difficult not to think about, and he’s starting to feel that telling tingle in his stomach that he gets whenever he watches porn. Because right now, Gerard is kind of being the best bloody porn star he’s ever seen. And all he’s doing is washing his hair. Fuck. 

Frank decides right then he needs to get out, because he’s already feeling himself get turned on and soon enough he’ll be noticeably hard. So he scrubs his body quickly and maybe too roughly, then reaches for the shampoo and pushes it through his hair. When Gerard was done rinsing his hair and moved away from the water to start the deep conditioning routine, Frank rushed to get the soap off his body and out of his hair. He still sees some green in places but Gerard has his body stretched out, arms up to push his hands through his hair, eyes closed and water dripping down his body and his cock just… there. Frank mumbles out a quick “I’m done” and jumps out of the shower, toweling off and moving into Gerard’s room to will away his growing erection. 

He thinks of everything he can to make it go down, and by the time Gerard gets out with a towel around his waist he’s successful. But then Gerard is there half naked and well, Frank is only one hormonal teenager. 

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Frank looks up to see Gerard standing in front of him with a confused arch in his brows. 

“I,” Frank’s at a loss, Gerard is standing before him half naked. And Frank himself is on his knees right at crotch level, making his mind go right back to the thoughts he was trying to avoid. And fuck, Frank has this sudden this urge to please Gerard in any way. Mainly the sexual way, but fuck, he wants any sign of approval from his friend. Gerard notices the lack of words coming from the usually snappy mouth, which worries him a bit and makes him think that maybe he had hurt Frank. Not to mention how quickly he cleaned up and left the shower after Gerard finally gave into Frank’s nagging. 

“Is everything okay?” Gerard asks more concerned, crouching down to get with eye level of frank. “You’re still green in some places, Frankie. All that bitching about the shower, even invading mine and you aren’t even fully clean.” Gerard scoffs, then stands back up, moving over to his drawer to slip on a pair of boxers then remove his towel. Gerard then throws a pair to Frank on the floor, “get dressed, we should watch a horror movie or something to close the night of spook.” 

Frank gets up then, thinking about Gerard’s previous rude words but he was right for them. He’d been a total asshole to Gerard, the guy who does so much for him. Frank didn’t have a single desire to back talk Gerard anymore, even though there were many witty comments he’d already thought of. But no, he wants to be good for him. The whole side of Frank that comes out when he’s turned on is out now and there’s no fucking stopping it until he feels he’s done Gerard right.

Frank stands up and does as he’s told, dropping his towel to begin putting on the boxers thrown his way. Boxers that he notices are Gerard’s, which means his dick had been in them at one point. Maybe he’d even jerked off in these before, Frank wonders if there’s a reason Gerard gave him his instead of just letting Frank get the underwear he packed himself. 

“Oh,” Frank hears Gerard’s surprised tone and brings his head up to meet his eyes, to find that he’s looking at Frank with a bit of confusion and shock. “Is this like, a thing now?” Gerard gestures to Frank’s naked stance, “have you gone nudist on me?” Frank realizes then that he had just been staring idly at the boxers, not even moving to dress himself. 

“No, Gerard, I’m sorry I…” Frank begins to explain himself but doesn’t know what to explain. “Sorry I was just thinking about you cumming inside these boxers?” Yeah, not going to work out in Frank’s favor. Or maybe it would, Frank still needs to test the waters with Gerard’s sexuality. He hastily puts them on though, and gives his friend a reassuring smile once it’s done.

“Anyway,” Gerard moves on, Frank is weird sometimes. “How does the movie thing sound?” He flops on his bed with the remote in hand, turning on the TV and going to the Netflix. 

“If that’s what you want to do then, yeah that sounds great,” Frank smiles again and Gerard is confused because it doesn’t tend to matter what Gerard wants to do. Especially not today. 

“It’s your birthday though, Frank, you made quite a point about it earlier. You get to choose what we do,” Gerard states like it’s so obvious. There were a million things Frank wants to do, needs to do, but it isn’t his place to demand anything.

“I know I was pushy about the whole birthday thing today, I’m sorry,” Frank genuinely feels bad. God, he had made Gerard get all covered in gross paint and party with him, when he knew Gerard hates parties. What a fucking dickhead. 

“Frank it’s,” Gerard notices Frank’s stance, hands behind his back and head down, like he’s ashamed of something. And that wasn’t Gerard’s intention, he didn’t mind Frank being pushy today, it’s how he normally was when he was excited. “it’s okay, I’m not mad, come sit and help pick out a movie.” 

Frank feels a little better knowing Gerard isn’t angry, but he still wants to make sure he’s pleased with him. So, he follows instruction and sits on the bed, not as close to the other as he liked to be, though. Gerard notices this, the distance, and it’s weird because Frank is very handsy and usually all in his space. “Is something wrong? You don’t have to sit all the way over there, I told you I’m not mad.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Gerard, I just don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to do.” Frank spoke nervously, hoping the other would just understand what he wants.

“Since when do you give a shit about what I want you to do? What the hell’s the matter Frank?” Gerard exclaims but Frank just hangs his head low again, making Gerard almost feel ad for getting a bit frustrated. “Just, come over near me okay? Help me pick out a movie.” Gerard accepts the fact Frank is just going to be weird tonight and has him come closer, sitting like they normally do. Except when Frank crawls over to Gerard’s side of the bed, he sits right up against his side, being as near as possible. Frank tries not to shutter at simply feeling Gerard’s warm arm pressed against him, he wants to lean on him so badly, to rest his head on the other’s shoulder. But he resists and settles for being just barely touching. 

Gerard lets Frank be close though, it’s not exactly strange as they often cuddle and maybe Frank is in a cuddly mood tonight but just hesitant for some reason. He things that maybe Frank’s hesistant because of the shower, and how they saw parts of each other they hadn’t seen in a very long time, not since they were smaller. Fuck, Gerard knew it was a bad idea. Frank probably feels self-conscious now, which is exactly what he was working to prevent. 

“What would you like to watch?” Gerard tries and puts his subject of thought, and maybe Frank’s too, onto something else. “Gore, demons, idiot college kids with a crappy video camera?” Frank giggles then, and smiles towards Gerard warmly, which makes Gerard’s heart all warm, and want to put his mind onto the movie subject even more. 

“Idiot college kids, if that’s okay with you?” Frank wants to make sure it’s something Gerard wants also. 

“yeah, Frankie, of course,” Gerard clicks on the new Blair Witch remake and then says, “it’s your birthday after all.” Frank grimaces at that to which Gerard takes notice. “Did I say something?” 

“No, I mean, yes but,” Frank tries to gather his thoughts, “I don’t care that it’s my birthday, I want to watch whatever you want to watch. I want to do whatever you want to do.” And that there is the most bullshit Gerard’s ever heard in his fucking life. 

“What the fuck do you mean? It’s not a big deal Frankie, Jesus, you know what?” Gerard says sternly and Frank’s head shoots up, looking him in the eyes. “We’re going to watch the stupid fucking college kids chase the stupid fucking witch because I fucking want to and you’re gonna fucking like it. Got it?” Gerard lets his frustration get the better of him. 

Frank does his best to suppress a whimper, but it comes out a little anyways, but Gerard doesn’t seem to notice, he just covers it by replying with, “Yes, Gerard, thank you.” And that’s that. And What the fuck. Gerard has literally never heard Frank talk like that in his fucking seventeen years of living. 

The movie starts to play, and Gerard gets up to shut off the lights, then lays down on the bed with his upper half leaning against some pillows so he can still see the movie. Frank stays where he’s at, having not moved an inch since Gerard had gotten up. Usually, Frank would be laying down next to him, and Gerard would sometimes have an arm around him even. But Frank was just sitting there, waiting. 

“Come lay down,” Gerard demands softly, wondering if that would work. It did, Frank lays himself on his side next to the other, staring at his features. “Closer, Frankie,” Gerard pulls Frank’s arm to try and get him nearer, but ends up doing something else. Frank follows through with the pull, and wraps his arm around Gerard’s torso, his head on Gerard’s shoulder, and his leg around Gerard’s. They’ve only ever cuddles like this a few times, usually on accident, but it feels nice, though surprising. Gerard welcomes it though, and wraps his arm around Frank’s middle and pulls him a little closer. 

“Thank you,” Frank says softly, feeling happy with how close Gerard must want him to be. Getting to feel his strong arm wrapped around him, his bare chest against his own and the warmness Gerard radiates. Fuck, he’s so thankful. 

Gerard, though, unsure of what to make of that just hums in response and continues watching the movie. It becomes hard to concentrate when he begins to notice the hand slowly moving around his chest. He had figured Frank was just in a cuddly mood, but the caressing and hot breaths against his neck is something different. Not something he’s against though, Frank is warm and not unattractive. It’s not like he’s never wanted to be closer to his best friend, Gerard just thought the idea of them was out of the question. Tonight seems more intimate than most nights, and maybe Frank is just feeling vulnerable or sad, yet he hasn’t acted that way at all today. 

Frank himself, is absolutely pleased Gerard hasn’t pushed him away yet. Getting to roam Gerard’s chest and breathe in his scent is something he’s going to take advantage of before he can’t anymore. Frank has this- thing; when he realizes he wants someone, fuck, he wants them till he either gets rejected or more preferably, gets them. And right now, all he wants is Gerard. He wants his gross annoying best friend with the nice dick. He wants Gerard in every way. They’ve always been strangely close to be just friends, but not so close that they’ve ever crossed any lines. Frank’s beginning to think that maybe a line just doesn’t exist though, there’s nothing the other could do to him that would be too much. 

Something in Frank’s brain clicked when he saw all of Gerard. When he saw just what each inch of his body looks like. The part of Frank that just wants to be completely dominated and fucking ruined turned on. And the only person who can satisfy that is Gerard, his best friend of 17 years. It’s a bit strange to feel such a wanting towards him, but at the same time Frank’s always been a bit over his head when it comes to Gerard. He’s the only guy that’s ever given Frank pretty much anything and everything. He’s the guy that Frank can’t even imagine living without, and now, it seems he’s realizing just how badly he needs the other. 

“I love you,” Frank whispers, his breath hitting Gerard’s neck and making him shiver. He feels Gerard’s arm tighten around him and the man breathe a little deeper. The tightness makes Frank move a little further onto the other’s body, his lips touching Gerard’s neck now, but only lightly. 

“I love you too, Frankie,” Gerard whispers back, trying not to think too much about the pair of lips so close to his skin. 

“Thank you, Gerard,” Frank comments, but so softly that he really doesn’t expect Gerard to hear it. It’s a mild surprise when he replies.

“For what?” 

“You’re always so good to me,” Frank replies honestly, thinking about every way Gerard treats him well. How every morning after a sleepover, he gets coffee and breakfast in bed. How he’s always making sure Frank feels safe and secure wherever they’re at, even if Gerard himself feels vulnerable or scared. How he constantly thinks of Frank, randomly getting him things just because “it reminded me of you.” Gerard is probably the best guy he’s ever going to meet or even get this close to, and that simple thought or even fact, is what makes Frank say more. “No one loves me like you do,” Frank moves his hand across Gerard’s chest, feeling his nervous breath and then moves it to grasp his side. “You’re everything,” Frank nuzzles him then, but is caught off guard when suddenly he’s being lifted into a sitting position, straddling Gerard and being face to face with him. 

They’re both sitting up, Frank on his lap, now holding Gerard’s neck with a hand on his chest. Gerard moves to tightly grip Frank’s sides, making him whimper from the feeling of the other’s calloused hands gripping his skin. 

“Tell me what you want,” Gerard holds him tighter and closer so that their chests and lower halves are pressed together. He brushes against the smaller one’s nose with his own, and hopes this is the right move. 

Frank’s internally freaking out at how well his words affected Gerard, how it just took that and some touching to get him like this. To get to feel Gerard pressed so close and eager, to feel their breaths mixed together. “To please you,” Frank responds, knowing his main goal is to make Gerard happy with him. He wants to do anything and everything the other asks for. 

Gerard then moves a hand up the other’s side and chest and then into his hair, grabbing it to pull it back. Frank can’t help but whimper at the sudden force, appreciating Gerard finally taking control like he’s supposed to. He loses his breath the moment he feels Gerard bite at his neck, a taste of what’s to come. 

“You want to please me?” Gerard growls, thrusting up into Frank’s crotch with his own, grunting at the friction. They’re both semi-hard, Gerard finally figuring out what it is Frank wants. It’s not something he’s opposed to, clearly. It’s not something he expected to be doing tonight though. He’s always known Frank had a kinky side, that there was more than just the sass-mouth and cute body. Fuck, Frank has a cute body. Gerard’s always thought that, his small frame and perky butt that he’s always tempted to grab. Those thoughts though, have been taking the back burner for their entire friendship. But with Frank touching him like he was, with the words coming out of his mouth, with the way he’s been behaving since the shower, Gerard knows those thoughts can safely surface. 

Frank agrees too, feeling every sexual desire he’s ever had towards the other get reminded. “Yes sir,” the moment he says that, Frank is getting kissed in a way he’s only fantasized about. Gerard is still holding his hair, with the other hand moving around his back and then side to hold him still and close. Gerard’s mouth and tongue making Frank weak, shiver, and moan into the kiss. He never thought kissing his best friend would ever be like this, like some fucking porno. It’s everything Frank would of wanted it to be and more, so much more. Gerard’s body and mouth works so well together, the moment he bites on Frank’s lips he’s also pulling on Frank’s hair. When he thrusts upwards into Frank, he loosens this kiss but holds the other as tight as possible without bloody crushing him. 

Gerard decides he can’t take just kissing and grinding anymore, he needs more and more and anything Frank can give him. Which is exactly what Frank said he wants to do, he wants to please Gerard, so fuck if Gerard is going to pass him up on that. 

He reluctantly removes his lips from the other’s, and struggles to stay away when Frank tries to follow his lips again, desperate for more. But Gerard keeps his role, and moves the hand that was in Frank’s hair to gripping his neck, keeping him in place. And fuck, if Frank doesn’t look totally fucked out already. His mouth is open, dripping in Gerard’s spit, his hair everywhere and his eyes barely open, letting himself relish in the feeling of a firm hand around his throat.

“Strip, get on the floor, on your knees,” Gerard commands sternly, a little hesitant that maybe this isn’t what Frank wanted. But those hesitations are thrown out the window when Frank practically hops out of Gerard’s lap and scrambles to get his boxers off and onto the floor. And fuck, if it’s not the hottest thing ever to see Frank so damn eager to be on his knees. 

He’s always kind of assumed Frank’s gay, like, Frank never has done the whole coming out thing, but Gerard has always had his suspicions. Mainly because Frank never showed interest in girls, and he would comment on which musicians dicks he would suck. Not to mention the one awkward time he saw Frank’s search history of BDSM gay porn. So, it’s always been a little obvious to Gerard at least, but he never thought he was Frank’s type. Frank seemed to be into the older, taller, more muscular guys who were fucking hung. Gerard’s only taller, only older by a year, and well, now Frank knows he’s pretty well endowed so maybe that’s what’s caused this behavior. Since it was in the shower that Frank started acting differently, it makes sense that maybe the realization that his best friend is what he’s looking for in a sexual partner is what got him this submissive. 

Gerard’s definitely not complaining though. Because now he’s stood up with Frank on his knees before him, looking so desperate to be touched. His smaller dick sitting against his pubes and already fucking leaking. His hands are behind his back, and his mouth is already open, ready to be used. Gerard wants to take a picture, make it his lock screen and get off to it every night. But instead, he gets to get off to Frank’s mouth around his cock. Gerard palms his erection, stepping close enough to Frank that Frank’s mouth is only inches from his crotch. 

Gerard notices how the other’s eyes are locked on his hand on his dick, how he’s slowly inching closer, trying to get his mouth nearer. “Is this what you want?” Gerard asks teasingly, beginning to pull down his boxers. Frank nods in response with hungry eyes, just wanting to taste. When Gerard gets his dick out, letting his boxers fall to the floor, Frank very clearly whimpers at the sight. 

It’s so much better up close, so much bigger and more beautiful. Frank can see the pre-cum leaking from the tip, the veins getting larger as Gerard pumps himself. It takes everything in him not to stick his tongue out and have a taste, he knows he needs to behave for Gerard, to be good. 

“Keep that pretty mouth of yours open,” Gerard orders, “don’t do anything until I say so, got it?” And holy shit yes Frank has Got It. 

Gerard takes the tip of his cock and brings it to Frank’s lower lip, rubbing it across like fucking chapstick. Frank closes his eyes and focuses in on the feeling of his friend’s dick touching him, it takes a lot of restraint to not just close his lips are the tip and suck. 

“Look at me,” Gerard needs to see the want in Frank’s eyes, and he does the moment they open. Gerard continues to move the tip of his cock around the other’s shiny lips, enjoying the view and wanting to tease him a little before giving Frank what he wants so badly. Gerard runs his free hand through Frank’s hair, pulling it back a little to angle his mouth just right as Gerard slips his cock in. Only a few inches goes in though, not wanting to go too fast because he’s not even sure if Frank’s done this before. “Go ahead,” Gerard allows Frank to close his mouth now. 

Frank instantly starts licking at the tip and hallowing his cheeks the second he gets permission to do so. And fuck, it tastes good, bitter but everything he wants. The weight on his tongue when he moves his head forward, taking more into his mouth, is addicting. The moans he hears from the man above him, the way the hand in his hair tighten when he takes more and more into his mouth. Frank decides then that sucking cock is one of his favorite things, especially if it’s one that forces him to stretch his mouth this wide. Keeping eye contact with Gerard, he presses his tongue against the bulging veins, watching Gerard’s face morph into one of extreme pleasure. After getting the hang of handling the thickness in his mouth, Frank decides to take Gerard’s cock as deep as possible. He’s only ever practiced on dildos, but none of them were as big as Gerard, which makes the challenge more enticing. He hears Gerard mutter curses when he realize what Frank is doing, and tightens his grip. Frank continues to take his cock deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and eventually going deep enough that his nose meets Gerard’s pubes. 

“Fuck, Frankie, you were made for this weren’t you?” Frank’s probably enjoying this more than Gerard is. Even though Gerard is gripping onto him for dear life, sweating and moaning above him. Just getting his mouth around Gerard’s dick is about enough to make him cum untouched. Frank pulls off till it’s only the tip in his mouth, digging his tongue into the slit before bringing his mouth back down. Once again, he sucks Gerard’s cock deep into his throat and lets himself choke a little on it. Gerard moans louder than he has then, and Frank can feel the other’s cock pulse a little in his throat. “Natural born cock sucker,” Gerard comments, thinking that either that’s the case or Frank’s been running a side porn business he doesn’t know about.

Frank, who’s absolutely loving the praise Gerard’s giving him, getting off on it. Being able to make Gerard moan and cum is what Frank feels he’s there for. And Gerard’s almost there, because Frank keeps bobbing his head, deep throating as often as he can. “Frank, Frank, Frank,” Gerard mumbles his name as he’s getting closer and closer. And Frank can tell too with the way the cock in his mouth is pulsing and throbbing. Frank decides then to deepthroat him until Gerard cums, and it works. As Frank chokes on his cock, Gerard is grabbing Frank’s hair and cumming down his throat. Quickly, Frank pulls off enough to just have the tip in his mouth and continues to suck and catch the cum on his tongue. Knowing he’s made Gerard cum is thrilling, finally getting to taste his cum and cock and know that all his practice sucking dildos paid off. 

Gerard’s dick begins to soften in his mouth and Gerard pulls out, panting and rubbing at Frank’s jaw and cheek. “Fuck, Frankie, you did so good,” Gerard compliments, trying to catch his breath after cumming harder than he ever has in his entire fucking life. “Stand up sweet heart,” Gerard orders, watching as Frank almost falls over on his wabbly knees. He leans down when Frank is upright and captures his lips in a gentle kiss, not wanting to be too rough after what his mouth just went through. He can taste himself on Frank’s lips, which is weirdly arousing. Frank brings his hands from behind his back to Gerard’s arms as the wrap around him. He’s leaning a little on them, feeling still weak in the knees. 

As they kiss softly, Gerard feels Frank’s hard-on against his thigh and remembers that- oh yeah, Frank hasn’t gotten off yet. This gets Gerard excited, because now he gets to please his friend and he has ideas. 

Gerard runs his hands down the smaller boy’s back and butt, squeezing Frank’s ass like he’s always wanted to do and earning a wonderful whimper for it. “Up,” he whispers into the other’s mouth and Frank knows what it means. He lets Gerard lift him up and wraps his legs around him, moaning at the friction he gets when he feels Gerard’s skin against his erection. Gerard continues kissing him and Frank works on getting as much of the other’s lips as possible, moving his hands around the back of Gerard’s neck to keep him close. Frank decides then he will never ever get enough of kissing his best friend. Their lips move perfectly together and it’s like tasting heaven when he tastes Gerard’s lips. It’s a scary realization because he’s not sure if this is one time or not, but Frank knows he’s going to want to kiss Gerard tomorrow, next week, next year. 

Suddenly he’s being thrown onto the mattress with force, forgetting his worrying thought. “Turn around and stick your ass out like a good little slut,” Gerard’s kneeling behind him and waiting for Frank to comply. He complies quite quickly too, practically almost cumming from the degrading comment. God, Frank has some fucking issues to be getting off on this but fuck if he cares. He sticks his ass up as told and instantly feels Gerard’s palms spreading his cheeks and massaging them. 

“Oh, fuck,” Frank moans out when he feels a wet tongue against his hole, Gerard not even bothering with teasing him. 

“Shut up,” Gerard spanks him, “didn’t say you could talk.” And well, Frank has to bite the sheets to not curse at that. He does as told though, and only lets moans and whimpers escape as Gerard continues to press his tongue against his hole. It feels- strange but amazing. He’s only ever seen this done in porn, and the receiver of it was always squirming and moaning like a fucking whore. So, Frank has high expectations for this. 

When Gerard presses the tip of his tongue in, Frank thinks he might cum on the spot. But he’s able to resist, wanting this to last as long as possible before he can’t hold it anymore. He can feel the vibrations of Gerard humming in pleasure against his rim, making the experience just that much more amazing. “You taste so good baby,” Gerard removes his tongue to make the quick comment, biting at Frank’s left ass cheek afterwards. Frank whimpers and resists pushing back, wanting Gerard to get back to licking him. “Have you ever fingered yourself? You may speak.” 

The mere question makes Frank shiver, knowing what’s coming. “Yes sir,” Frank responds, listening to Gerard groan at the formal name. 

“Of course you have,” Gerard bends over Frank and puts his fingers to his lips, “suck, you’re good at it.” Frank follows orders, trying to resist a giggle from the other’s joke. He does the same motions with his tongue that he did when sucking Gerard’s cock, giving him a little reminder. “Such a slut, Frankie, such a perfect slut,” Gerard whispers in his ear, feeling the other tremble underneath him as he pulls out his fingers. Gerard stays up near Frank though, letting his wet fingers go ahead down to circling the other boy’s hole. “Bet you wish this was my cock,” Gerard whispers, slowly pushing in the first finger and listening to the beautiful moans coming from Frank. Watching as his hands grip the sheets and eyes flutter shut, mouth gaping open in pleasure. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Gerard eventually gets the first finger all the way in, and lets Frank get used to it before moving it out and thrusting it back in, watching as the smaller man bites at the sheets to avoid being too loud. This, Gerard doesn’t like. “Don’t quiet yourself Frankie,” Gerard continues pumping his finger in and out. “Want to hear those slutty moans of yours,” Gerard bites at his ear lobe, going faster with his finger. And Frank does let himself be loud because he can’t really help it when he feels a second finger enter him. The sudden stretch only slightly hurt, but quickly faded when Gerard didn’t care about letting him get used to it. “God, Frankie, you’re so fucking hot,” Gerard can’t look away from his face, and it gets even better when he hits that spot and Frank practically screams. Gerard hums, “found it,” he smirks, being sure to hit that area repeatedly with more force. “Eyes on me baby, want you looking at me when I make you cum,” Frank opens his eyes, letting his mouth hang open as he looks at the man making him feel so good. Gerard looks like everything sinful wrapped up into one person, his dark hair hanging in front of his face and the hungry, entertained look in his eyes. He’s staring into Frank’s fucking soul, making him come closer and closer to climaxing. “Such a pretty slut,” Gerard comments softly, rubbing at the spot making Frank squirm and moan like a fucking whore. He’s about to cum, so close to is and Gerard can see it in his eyes. “Cum for me baby” the second Gerard gives him permission, Frank is cumming harder than he ever did with his own fingers. Gerard doesn’t stop looking at him and Frnak doesn’t stop either, feeling himself cum all over his stomach and Gerard’s sheets. “Didn’t even have to touch your cock,” Gerard comments, pulling his fingers out and making Frank feel empty. “You just needed something in your ass,” he licks at Frank’s neck, sucking at the spot under his ear, “such a good boy, Frankie, so good for me.” 

Frank’s fucking spent and panting against the sheets, feeling his own cum stick to his stomach in an unsettling way. It’s hard to care though when he just had an orgasm via his best friend, and he then realizes he’s going to have to talk to Gerard about it. Hopefully that can at least wait till morning. 

Frank’s hopes seem to come true, because Gerard is turning him over, cleaning him up, and then sliding into bed next to him. “Was that okay?” Frank turns his head and looks at Gerard like he’s fucking insane. What type of question is that?

“No, I came everywhere ‘cus it sucked,” Frank rolls his eyes then rolls onto Gerard, wrapping himself around the other like they had been before. 

Gerard lightly slaps his ass for the comment, then pulls a blanket over them. “I miss horned up, obedient Frankie,” he whines, beginning to rub the other’s side.

“Sorry, gotta wait at least an hour before you can see him again,” Frank then realizes how scratchy his voice is, then chimes into how bad his throat hurts. He could definitely use some water but, comfy and tired.

“That’s okay, maybe I’ll pay a visit in the morning,” they smirk at each other and Frank brings his head down to Gerard’s chest, letting the other stroke his hair. “Your voice is fucked, by the way.” 

“Thanks to your third arm, yeah,” Frank’s dick twitches at the memory of having his friend’s cock down his throat. 

“Well, we can give your throat a break and move onto making it hard for you to walk,” and fuck does Gerard want to feel Frank’s tight ass around his dick. 

Frank really wishes he could get it up and wasn’t fucked out of his mind already, because he wants that now. Instead, he forces himself up a bit and moves to kiss Gerard sincerely, wanting to feel his lips one more time before falling asleep. “I’d like that,” Frank whispers when they separate, making Gerard’s lip twitch into a smile. It fades though when he goes back in for another kiss, letting it be slow and sweet. “Good night, Gee,” Frank gives him a peck on the lips for a final kiss good night, but is finding it hard to move away. 

“Good night, sweet heart,” Frank blushes at the nickname, letting Gerard caress his cheek and his thumb move over his lower lip. The way Gerard is looking at him, makes him think that maybe he’ll get to kiss Gerard next year after all. 

They eventually fall asleep and when Frank wakes up the next morning, it’s in Gerard’s arms. It’s a feeling of security, waking up in his arms, even though he’s completely naked and currently being gazed at by the other man. He should feel exposed, especially since it was him who initiated the whole thing last night. God, he must have looked so fucking desperate for it. But Gerard doesn’t seem to give a shit, he’s looking at Frank like he only ever has a few other times. 

“Good morning,” Frank is the first to say it, and Gerard doesn’t reply with words, but with moving his body over Frank’s and kissing him lightly. He holds himself up on one elbow at the side of Frank’s head, moving his other arm to pull up a leg that was Frank was already wrapping around his waist. 

Frank’s only a little surprised, but doesn’t complain. He lets himself get wrapped around the other, and bring his hands to the back of Gerard’s head to pull him down into another kiss. There’s some bad breath mixed in but it’s nothing compared to the softness of their kiss. It doesn’t matter when Gerard can somehow kiss him so passionately yet so lightly. And he’s not even turned on, really. Like, he is a little bit because he’s making out with a naked man, but not to where he wants to drop back into being submissive and needy. Kissing is good, being pressed skin to skin with Gerard is good, feeling parts of his body being caressed is good. 

“Tell me what you want,” Gerard whispers the same request as he did last night.

“I want you,” Frank responds honestly again, watching Gerard’s lips turn up a little into a smile. And then those lips are against his own again. Frank at the moment isn’t concerned about pleasing Gerard, or getting off, or really anything but the lips in between his. They do this for a while, until Gerard’s arm gets tired and he has to roll over. Frank misses the contact, wanting to be as close with him as possible. 

They end up deciding to shower again, well, Frank has to shower again because his hands and back of his neck are still splattered with some green. And yeah, he could easily grab a washcloth to fix that, but the opportunity to get Gerard back in the shower with him isn’t one he’s going to pass up. 

As they shower, they continue with kissing and Gerard literally can’t keep his hands off Frank for a damn second. It’s not like he minds though, feeling Gerard’s hands roam all over his soaped-up body isn’t exactly unpleasant. 

“Frank,” Gerard randomly whispers from behind him as Frank’s washing his hair. Frank turns around though, all the shampoo out and faces his friend whose hands are already holding his sides. 

“Yeah?” Frank rests his hands on the other’s chest, being too close to him to put them anywhere else. 

“Do you,” Gerard takes a shaky breath and Frank’s nerves rise, “want me just for my dick or like, do you want me?” And Gerard feels dumb and awkward but he’s not even sure if Frank likes him that way, and he sure as hell likes Frank that way. 

Frank giggles, moving his hands and arms around the other’s neck, getting on his toes to be at face level with him. “At first, when I saw, ya know,” Frank blushes, not really wanting to expose himself as a total size Queen. “I just really wanted you to fuck me,” he admits, watching the cocky grin spread across Gerard’s face. “But,” Frank continues, “when I really thought about you, and me, I realized how long I’ve actually wanted it. How long I’ve wanted to be with you,” Gerard pulls Frank a little closer, wrapping his arms around the small figure. “And then you kissed me,” Frank can’t help but smile at the memory, “and every fiber of me never wanted you to stop.” Gerard pretty much has to kiss him then, it’s impossible to listen to him confess that and then not feel the urge to kiss him till he faints. So he does, but Frank doesn’t faint, just happily kisses back until they run out of air. 

“I want you too,” Gerard confesses when they part for a moment. “I want every fiber of you,” and fuck, the butterflies in Frank’s stomach are going insane. The mixture of their confessed wanting of each other, the way Gerard is holding him, the whole being naked thing, is making him smile like an idiot. He doesn’t have much time to smile though because he’s being kissed again and again. 

The rest of their shower consists of 90% making out and 10% actual showering. Nonetheless, Frank is able to get the rest of the green off him and out of the shower about an hour later. Which kind of pissed Gerard’s mom off because water is expensive, and she kept nagging him about what was taking him so long until she noticed Frank blushing behind him, soaking wet like Gerard. After that just awkwardly told Gerard to not waste water and then went upstairs. And he’s really not looking forward to that conversation later. 

The rest of their morning is spent being naked in bed, skin to skin and lips barely spending anytime apart. Frank finds himself falling a little in love with Gerard’s skin, with his lips and eyes. And it won’t be long till he finds himself falling deeply in love with his dorky best friend, the one who’s always treated him like a prince. The one who can kiss him till his knees give out and his breath slows to almost nothing. The one who can’t stop touching every inch of his body, making his heart beat a little faster each time their skin touches. Gerard, the guy who Frank never really thought he’d be begging for, is making him feel desperate for any ounce of pleasure he can get. Being a submissive, hormonal, size queen really has its advantages. It’s got Frank a boyfriend.


End file.
